Wychowawca szatana. Roz. I
''"Wychowawca szatana, Roz. I"'' W miasteczku otoczonym fabrykami, które zwie się LuxeBrueger znikają dzieci w szkole. Zaczęło się to od dnia, w którym doszedł do ciała nauczycielskiego, pewna osoba ucząca już w kilku szkołach biologii. Od tego czasu w nie wyjaśniony sposób znikają dzieci ze szkoły, co dziwne z klas, w których uczy ów nauczyciel. Jego imię to Xander. Jest to mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku, więc w wyglądzie zbytnio nie błyska. Połowę twarzy ma podpieczoną, którą dostał podczas pożaru jego domu. Nosi starą, brązową, skórzaną kurtkę. Luke, osoba, która nie ma ufności do postaci jaką jest Xander uważa, że to on stoi za tymi zniknięciami. Każdy uczeń, który znika pierw zostaje w dowolnej klasie troszkę dłużej i pod koniec lekcji... po prostu znika. Ostatnia lekcja w klasie Luke'a to biologia z profesorem Xanderem, więc tym bardziej nie ma do niego ufności. Na początku każdego roku szkolnego dochodzą do klasy nowi uczniowie. Kiedy Xander zaczął uczyć, czyli w dniu rozpoczęcia czwartej klasy przez Luke'a, Luke miał w swojej klasie dwudziestu pięciu uczniów, co miesiąc znikał jeden i zostało na koniec czternastu. To podwójne zniknięcie Luke pamięta dobrze: Na początku czerwca w klasie zostało szesnaście osób. Każdy bał się o Katie Rose, ponieważ od pierwszej lekcji chodziła przygnębiona. Z nią siedział jej brat Rollin Rose, który bardzo się o nią martwił. Profesor Xander przechadzał się wokół stolików czekając aż uczniowie zrobią zlecone im zadanie. Z góry dał się słyszeć cichy odgłos dzwonka. - KTO nie skończył ten dokończy w domu - wyrecytował nauczyciel - Do widzenia! Uczniowie jak najszybciej zaczęli pakować by uciec z tej klasy. Lecz tylko Katie po spakowaniu nie odchodziła od stołu tylko siedziała jakby nie umiała wstać. - Chodź Katie - zawołał Rollin. W odpowiedzi dostał pokręcenie głową. Podbiegł do jej stołu i starał się jej przemówić do rozsądku. Luke'a dzieliły tylko centymetry by uciec od Xandera i wykorzystać swój wolny czas, tylko, ze Katie była jego przyjaciółką i tak samo jak jej brat martwił się o nią. Chciał do niej podejść, ale zatrzymał go Xander. - Dzwonka nie słyszałeś? - spytał ze zgrozą - Wynocha! Ale już! Cóż poradzić? Musiał usłuchać bo inaczej dostałby burę. Wyszedł i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. - Cóż, to na czym my to skończyliśmy... - zaczął Xander ze ironicznym głosem - ach tak! Na odcinaniu sobie żył. - Idź demonie piekielny!! - ryknął Rollin Dalej było słychać krzyk bólu od Rollina i piskliwy krzyk Katie. Luke wbiegł do klasy. To co widział było okropne. Xander na jednej ręce, na której miał rękawice trzymał ją za głowę, a ona zdawała się być w transie. Ciało Rollina było całe we krwi i wywalone pod szafką, Nie ruszał się. Podbiegł do Katie i chwycił ją tak samo za głowę. Dostał się do jakieś zawalonej kopalni w której odgrywała się ta cała scenka. - Myślisz, że twój braciszek oddał za Ciebie życie i nie będę się Ciebie dowalał? - Xander trzymał w ręku piłę łańcuchową. - Tak samo z niego gówniarz był jak z Ciebie, ZDECHNIESZ JAK ON! - i dźwignął piłę do góry. W ostatniej chwili Luke wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni sztylet, który nosi na obronę przed bandytami. Krzyki odbijały się od ścian dając nie miły efekt. Luke ruszył z bronią ku nauczycielowi i dźgnął go w plecy. - Zdechnij! - ryknął Luke. Wtedy wydostał się się objęć uroku Xandera i zaczął uciekać do drzwi. - Nieeeeee...! - krzyczała Katie ale nikt nie zdążył jej uratować przed nożem Xandera. By, Allaryk